


Dr.Xeno's special sex lesson

by Semitura



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Deep Throating, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Time, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sub Chrome, TKS, Top Xeno, oxygen deptivation, sex- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semitura/pseuds/Semitura
Summary: Two scientists trapped in a tunnel, no feet apart 'cause one of them is horny.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Xeno, Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 8





	Dr.Xeno's special sex lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned u_u
> 
> I'm gonna go to hell for this, aren't I

They were trapped underneath the ground.

Xeno was alone with a mysterious brunette, inside a very small chamber, and if nothing was done they would run out of oxygen really soon.

Could the situation be worse? Yes, yes it could, because the current circumstances got Xeno more _excited_ that it should have.

The small space was starting to heat up, and Xeno saw as the brunette tried desperately to free them from their personal prison, with no results whatsoever.

“You’re truly elegant, boy” Xeno smirked. “Building a tunnel to capture me, and now trying to get both of us out of here alive...your diligence is truly elegant.”

The mysterious brunette turned to Xeno, with a serious look on his face. “At least I’m trying to get us out of here alive, you asshole”

Xeno blushed at the nickname. It only made his...current situation worse.

“I have a name, you know? It’s Xeno” Xeno said, trying to dismiss the new sensations awakening inside him.

“I’m Chrome. Now that we have introduced each-other, are you gonna help me or are you gonna stay there waiting for certain death?” Chrome said, sighting at the scientist.

“Chrome...” The name escaped Xeno’s mouth with ease. “...You deserve my praise, I didn’t know this stone word had its own capable scientist If I had realized sooner, maybe I wouldn’t be here trapped with you”

Chrome blushed at the older scientist’s words. Chrome liked to be praised over how smart he was and to hear Xeno saying that about him made his stomach fill with butterflies.

“Oh...um...thank you” Chrome’s blush worsened, as he looked at the ground embarrassed. “You can save the praises for later, once we get out of here”

The ground shook again. An earthquake? Right now?

They were gonna be buried alive at this point.

The tunnel was closed off, and Chrome was at top of Xeno’s body, the sight making Xeno stare at the brunette in awe. His body reminded him a lot of Stanley’s, and when he imagined his lover being the one on top of him instead of the brunette...dammit, Xeno wasn’t gonna last long before losing it to his desires.

“That was close...are you ok, Xeno?” Chrome asked, inches away from Xeno’s face, Xeno could smell his breath from where he was, he could feel the heat of the other’s body as it tried its best to not crush him under him.

“Yeah, I’m...ok” Xeno was glad there was little to no light, so Chrome couldn’t see the blush building up in Xeno’s face.

“Hey...Chrome, was it? What do you think of Senku?” Why was Xeno asking about his mentee now? Oh, but he knew. He knew too well why he did.

“Senku? He’s the best. He’s smart, and has taught me a lot of stuff.” Chrome answers.

“I see...do you enjoy being with him?” Xeno asks as he closes the distance between Chrome and himself.  
“Xeno? What are you doing?” Chrome asks, being so close to Xeno’s face, he could finally see the blush in the man’s face, the lust on his eyes. For a minute, his facial features remind him of Senku’s, and imagining his mentor on that position makes his body heat up.  
“Tell me, Chrome,” Xeno asks, closing even more the distance between them. The heat is unbearable. “Have you ever dreamed about doing lewd things with him? Kiss him? Make love?”

The words leaving Xeno’s mouth makes Chrome blush even deeper, as he feels a new sensation awakening in his pants. Was he getting hard?

“Have you ever thought of how his ass might feel?” Xeno starts to touch Chrome’s shoulders, hands slowly going down trough the brunette’s torso, going around his ass, grabbing on his thighs… “How his dick might feel inside you?”

The dirty words leaving Xeno’s mouth only made Chrome’s brain stop working, the man’s touch freezing him in place. He was completely at the older’s mercy.  
“I could teach you” Xeno whispers at Chrome’s ears. “I could give you some practical lessons.”

One of Xeno’s hands caresses the brunette’s hair and pulls it down for a kiss. It is just a test kiss, so Xeno goes in softly, to see how Chrome reacts. Chrome intermediately pulls out from it.

“The fuck, Xeno?” Chrome asks as Xeno smirks. It reminds Chrome of Senku’s mad scientist smirk and quickly kisses Xeno again.

The second kiss is deeper, making his body adjust to make sure Xeno is comfortable underneath him. He’s trying really hard to not crush the poor scientist, but it is getting difficult. There is hardly any space to move around. When the kiss is broken, both boys stare at each-others eyes. Chrome is confused, really confused, but Xeno smirks, uttering a little laugh.

“Yeah, what’s what I tough.” Xeno moves the boy around, trapping him underneath Xeno. “Now lay down and enjoy the ride, Chrome”

Xeno takes Chrome’s harimaki and unties it, smirking evilly. “We can use this to keep those perky hands of yours quiet. An elegant solution, isn’t it, Chrome?” Xeno tightens the rope with his hands, making it make a _snap_ sound that makes Chrome’s body shiver. What was Xeno about to do?

Xeno grabs Chrome’s wrists, and ties them up together with the rope, pinning the boy’s arms over his head.

“Good, that’s a nice look you’ve got there. Don’t worry, we have no time nor space to strip, so I’ll make this quick. I’m gonna show you something, that, in Senku’s words, will make you 10 billion percent excited” Xeno smirks, as he delivers another short kiss to Chrome.

“Don’t use Senku’s mmmmh-!!” Chrome is shut down by another kiss, this time more carnal and passionate than the last one. Xeno starts to lick the boy’s lips, with one of his hands dangerously lowering to Chrome’s bulge.

Chrome wants to run away and twitches beneath the scientist, but he is completely pinned down to the ground, one of Xeno’s hands trapping the rope that holds his arms and his legs trapped around by Xeno’s. He couldn’t escape. He tries to shout, but the scientist keeps his mouth shut with kisses.

“Aah, do I need to use the rope to get your little mouth to shut up? Nah, I have a better idea” Xeno continues to kiss the boy, as his hand moves away from Chrome’s bulge, making the boy more relieved.

Xeno moves his hand to his member as he starts to masturbate, soft moans escaping his mouth.

Chrome closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was getting hard. Hearing Xeno moan made him feel so good, yet so bad. Xeno takes advantage when Chrome lowers his guard down to make his tongue enter Chrome’s mouth. Chrome tries to close it, but it is already late. Xeno’s tongue explores Chrome’s mouth cavity, playing with the boys tongue, exchanging saliva.

Chrome starts to cry softly, trying to get away from the situation, trying to ask for help, but he can’t. He can only keep his eyes shut with force, trying to ignore the desperate situation his body was in. Xeno finally breaks the kiss, making Chrome gasps for air, coughing and trying to spit the other’s man saliva out.

“Gosh, Chrome, don’t be so dramatic.” Xeno sights, pulling his own hair out of his face. With a graceful movement, Xeno pulls his pants and underwear down, moves up, and shoves his dick inside Chrome mouth, as the boy opens his eyes widely as he chokes at the motion.

“Mmhh!!!” Chrome tries to move, tries to escape the scientist’s grasp, tries to take the dick inside his mouth out, he kicks around, trying to flip Xeno around, but the motion only makes the scientist put his dick further into his throat.

“If you keep moving, you’re gonna choke, darling. I told you to enjoy the ride” Suddenly, Chrome feels a cold hand wrap around his member “So be a good boy” Xeno’s hand squeezes Chrome’s half-hard dick “and stay quiet!”

Chrome utters a moan at the motion, legs trapping Xeno’s arm, but the grasp of the scientist doesn't hesitate.

“That’s gonna make it worse for you” Xeno murmurs into Chrome’s ear, starting to move his hand through the boy’s length.

Chrome cried softly, slowly giving in into the scientist’s grasp. Xeno was making it very clear: he was gonna get away with this, whoever Chrome liked it or not.

“Good, you understand now,” Xeno says, finally taking his dick out of Chrome’s mouth, letting the boy recover as he coughs and gasps finally for some fresh air.  
“Truly elegant Chrome, let me reward you” Xeno fills Chrome’s face and neck with pecks, licking from time to time and giving little nips on Chrome’s collar. “Are you finally enjoying it, Chrome?”

The boy doesn’t reply, closing his eyes as he lets the scientist play with him. He could have his body, but Xeno didn’t have his heart nor will he have his voice.

“Giving me the silent treatment? That’s okay, honey, I just need to hear your moans, I just wanna know I’m making you feel good” Xeno lowers his head, quickly lowering Chrome’s pants and underwear, staring at his already hard dick.

“Oooh~~Truly elegant! Not as big as Stanley’s, but it will grow with time. You must be in your early 20s...” Xeno delivers a kiss to Chrome’s sensitive tip and he yelps.

“W-what areaaaaaaah~” Chrome utters a moan and his breathing starts to fasten as Xeno delivers kisses to Chrome’s dick randomly. Was Chrome... _enjoying_ this?

“Such a good boy, I’ll show you how it’s done” Xeno licks Chrome’s balls, and Chrome melts at the feeling. He was enjoying this. He closes his eyes. Think of Senku, think of Senku…yeah, that would make the situation easier if he could picture his dear, precious Senku in Xeno’s place.

Chrome smiles sweetly at the thought, making his body relax. Xeno immediately notices the shift in Chrome’s body and puts the boy’s balls in his mouth, savouring them, playing with them with his mouth. Chrome moans at the feeling, covering his eyes with his tied-up hands, trying to keep his toughs focused.  
“Senku...” Chrome moans, giving it to the warm mouth closing to his dick. It feels good, too good in fact.

“Ah~~Thinking of another man while I’m sucking your dick? It’s okay if it helps you come” Xeno licks Chrome’s tip, putting it inside his mouth, giving it a few sucks. God, why did this kid’s dick feel so good?

“Mhh...Senku...” Chrome uses his tied hands and puts them in Xeno’s hair, lowering the white hair sucking his dick. Was it truly Senku’s? Chrome didn’t know anymore, nor did he care, it felt really good nevertheless.

Xeno responds to Chrome’s touch on his head and begins to put more of the boy’s dick inside his mouth.

“Aaah, Senku~ It feels so good…” Chrome moans the boy’s name out, as he looks into his hair with force.

Xeno quickens the pace, playing with the dick inside his mouth, making Chrome’s body start to jerk forward involuntarily, trying to get as much contact as he could.

“Fuck, Chrome. I want you inside me” Xeno says, as he puts Chrome’s dick into his mouth again, sucking it hard. Xeno unties Chrome’s hands, finally freeing the boy, and puts the rope on his mouth. “It would be a shame if somebody heard you, wouldn’t it? They could cut short our little practical lesson♪” Xeno hums, while he leads the boy’s hands trough his ass.

“C'mon, don’t be shy. Touch all you want, Chrome.” Xeno dips himself onto Chrome’s dick, closing his eyes as he enjoys the taste of precum already filling his mouth.

Chrome touches his ass, giving a few tentative touches before... _slap!_

Xeno moans, body shivering at the feeling.

“Harder, daddy~” Xeno demands softly crying, and Chrome is happy to comply. Oh yeah, he was gonna punish Xeno for this. He plays with the ass checks before slapping it again, making Xeno’s dick leak precum.

“Aah~ So good…” Xeno pulls himself up again, locking his gaze into Chrome’s eyes.

“Well, Chrome. Are you ready? Pay attention to this part, I’m gonna tell you how to properly fuck Senku’s ass.” Xeno positions himself in top of Chrome. He was used to Stanley’s long, bid dick, so ridding this kid’s cock wouldn’t be so complicated.

“Usually, you would want to start with your fingers, but honestly, I don’t think we have time to properly prep this sexual encounter, mostly because our oxygen is running low” Xeno explains, as he grabs the dick bellow him and guides it to his glory hole.

“Now lay there and enjoy the ride,” Xeno says as Chrome closes his eyes again. He was dizzy, probably due to the lack of oxygen.

Chrome feels as his dick starts to penetrate Xeno’s ass, making him drag a long moan that resonates in the rope covering his mouth.

Xeno slowly slides down, as he puts more of the boy’s length inside him, splitting his legs and putting his hands on Chrome’s torso to give him more balance.

“Aah, feels good~” Xeno says, as he lets the boy adjust to the feeling of the man’s tick, tight ass.

Chrome puts his hands around Xeno’s hips, grasping him as he begins to slowly jerk up and down slowly, begging the adult in top of him to start moving with a few silent moans.

“Ah, impatient, are we?” Xeno quickly adjusts and hits Chrome’s prostate against his ass crack, making the boy utter a silent cry.

Xeno cleans the tears out of Chrome’s face, playing with the brunette’s hair as he slowly starts to move up and down.

“Shhh, it’s okay...” Xeno says, whispering in Chrome’s ear. “Let it all out...”

Chrome closes his eyes, silently crying as the man on top of him pleasures himself with his dick. It was the first time Chrome had sex in his life, and he was doing it with Xeno. His first time wouldn't be with his childhood long-time crush Ruri, nor would it be with his dear Senku. He was losing his virginity to a complete stranger.

It felt horrible, but at the same time, the feeling of being inside someone else felt so right...Chrome was a mess emotionally. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to feel?

“Shh...” Xeno caressed Chrome’s cheek, trying to comfort the crying boy. He pulled the rope on his mouth away to kiss him sweetly. Chrome let himself go in the kiss, caressing the man’s hair as he hugged him trying to get some comfort, trying to put his emotions in order.

“Shh...” Xeno was close, he could feel it. He quickened the pace, moaning as the dick inside him hit his prostate. “Ah, look what I found…” Xeno gave a couple to hard thrusts into that special spot, making him moan harder each time.

Chrome couldn’t take it anymore, Xeno’s inside was hot and wet, and he felt he would reach his climax soon enough.  
“Can you cum for me, baby?” Xeno’s sweet words were messing with Chrome’s brain. Chrome felt like he was gonna faint at any minute, as the air around him grew hot and heavy, with no oxygen left on it.

Chrome let go of everything. His body and brain were beginning to shut down, in an attempt to save his life, or maybe in an attempt to forget Xeno’s little practical lesson on sexual reproduction.

Xeno quickened the pace once more when he felt Chrome’s body relax and soon enough, he hit his climax, as cum started to leak over Chrome’s shirt, some of it getting in his shirt too as well.

Xeno pulled into Chrome’s shirt moaning as the white liquid leaving his cock got everywhere. It felt good, too good for Xeno’s liking. The warm feel of a cock inside him was driving him crazy, and knowing that this wasn’t Stanley got him even more excited. He wondered what his husband would think of his little sexual affair.

“Fuck...I’m messed, aren’t I?” Xeno stopped a bit, dragging the dick inside him in circles as he pulled it out completely. He stared at the unconscious boy’s eyes, gasping heavily.

“I think a further lesson is needed since you felt unconscious,” Xeno said, as he aligned himself again with Chrome’s dick, pulling all of it inside his ass with a hard and quick thrust, making the boy scream as hot cum began to fill Xeno’s ass.

“Aah, that’s it~” Xeno moaned, hearing the boy bellow him pant heavily.

“Don’t worry, gonna make you feel so good...” Xeno began to move again, riding Chrome’s orgasm, making the boy moan painfully. It hurt so much, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to know he was spilling his semen inside someone that he didn’t even know.

Chrome wanted to disappear at that moment and never be found again.

Suddenly, a cracking sound comes from the small space’s wall. Help was arriving.

Xeno quickly finishes, taking as much cum as he can before pulling out. He fixes both their pants and underwear and cleans as best as he can the sticky cold cum out of Chrome’s shirt and his own one. There are still some stains, but not as bad as Xeno thought it could be.

* * *

When Chrome finally regains consciousness, he’s laying in the ground and looking into the sky. What had happened? Right, the tunnel collapsed on Xeno and himself, and then...and then what? Why was his head so dizzy? Why did his body feel so tired? Why did his crotch hurt so much? Why did his mouth taste so weird?

Chrome didn’t know, but what he did know is that Xeno had finally been captured.

Everything was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut/porn so please have mercy on my soul


End file.
